Kent Newman
Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior, otherwise known as Kent Newman, is the first Rider to appear in the Kamen Rider Spade Warrior series. Kent was the second wearer chosen by the BOARD organization to use the very first Rider System they created, transforming him into Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior. The first was his senior, Noah Macbeth. Biography Kent was originally a researcher of the Humanity Foundation who graduated from State University & was selected to be the user of Rider System 01 after Noah Macbeth was found to be incompatible with the system. By the start of the series, Kent begins to suffer a form of cellular breakdown with only sealing the Undead slowing down the process. That, combined with his feelings towards Ray being his backup when he can't manage it, Kent blames Crawford for his condition. When he attempted in vain to seal the Locust Undead, Kent is forced to abduct Crawford just prior to the Undead attacking BOARD. Though he intended to get the answers he needs, Crawford was in a coma & put on life support with Kent safeguarding him until Rosalind finds him. Though he leaves Crawford in her care, it only revealed that the "Crawford" he safeguarded was only a decoy. After his doctor & dear friend Shirley Diefenbach relays Crawford's message, that his subconscious fear is causing the breakdown, Kent encounters Hayden, the Peacock Undead, who personally attempts to retrieve him for his Club Warrior project. After escaping Hayden, Ken manages to talk Kent into not to let his fear control him, though Kent denies that. He arrives to save Spade Warrior from the Trilobite Undead; however, Diamond Warrior's fusion rate goes down during his fight with the Undead. After being saved, Kent begs Crawford for a means to be free of his fear, but Crawford says he can't. Though Kent attempts to resume a normal life by dating Shirley, the Zebra Undead forces him to reveal himself as a Rider in front of Shirley before vainly fighting the Undead before Spade Warrior arrives to aid him. In spite of Shirley asking him to go off with her, Kent turns her down. While at BOARD's original, Kent vainly battles the Peacock Undead, who defeats Diamond Warrior & takes him with intend to have Kent work for him by removing him of his fears with exposure to Schuld Kestner seaweed, an extinct plant that intensifies the aggressive nature of the subject. Though he became more aggressive & worked under Hayden for more of the seaweed, Kent was unaware of the eventual damage it would do to his nervous system. Though Shirley warned him in vain, Kent shrugged it off until he learned that Hayden nearly murdered Shirley for meddling in his affairs, defeating the Peacock Undead & sealed him. Later, as his way of repenting for being manipulated by an Undead, Kent takes Andy under his wing. During the final few episodes, Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior came face to face with the Category King of Diamonds & battled it out with him. The Undead told him that if he was sealed, the Joker would be declared winner & that all of humanity would suffer because of his choice. Diamond Warrior discarded this & answered, "I will believe in my friends." The battle ended with Diamond Warrior nowhere to be found & the King Undead sealed leaving the Joker as the winner. He is found upon the arrival of the Chief telling Ray that he was saved because of him. Forms For Kent to change into Diamond Warrior, he inserts the sealed ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card & positions the buckle in front of his waist. The belt expands automatically around his waist, like a deck of cards wrapping around. Kent makes an arm motion, clinches his fist & yells out "Kamen Rider!" & flips a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Turn Up!" at this point. This causes a blue projection with a stag beetle image to come out before him, knocking Undead away. He then runs into the projection, which will complete the transformation into Diamond Warrior. Ace *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6t, 260AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-01 harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead sealed within the ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card & fuses that DNA with Kent Newman via the Diamond Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its gunslinger-oriented design; its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards is the only note worth mentioning. Jack *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 114kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.3t, 330AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2t, 520AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 118m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in the case of Diamond Warrior, the ♦J: Fusion Peacock) via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating the Jack Form extension transmogrifies Diamond Warrior's Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, as well as enhancing Diamond Warrior's combat perimeters. The Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Diamond Rouzer with a bayonet attachment. This imparts a limited, but much-needed, melee capacity to the otherwise projectile-oriented weapon. On the outset, the J-Diamond Rouzer functions essentially the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced, golden-armor plating (embroidered with a diamond-peacock crest) which increases resilience to direct-impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 117kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': ? *'Kicking Power': ? *'Maximum Jump Height': ? *'Maximum Running Speed': ? While never assumed in the series, in the video game, Diamond Warrior's King Form is seen. Theoretically when using the ♦K: Evolution Giraffa Rouze Card in conjunction with the ♦Q: Absorb Serpent Rouze Card that has been set into the Rouze Absorber, Diamond Warrior would assume King Form which would have a giraffa beetle motif. Due to the instability of this form, his Category King is the last to be sealed, & with his buckle being broken, Kent never had the chance to try this form. In theory, this form would only allow him to fuse with his Category King, & not with all 13 cards of the Diamonds Suit, due to his Fusion Ratio being normally lower than Ray's. Gear & Accessories Diamond Buckle Designated "Rider System 01", the Diamond Buckle was the first Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a means to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead DNA & human DNA. The Diamond Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♦A: Change Stag Rouze Card & harnesses the DNA of the Stag Undead. This model utilizes the Turn Up mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Diamond Rouzer The Diamond Rouzer is Diamond Warrior’s primary armament; a hi-tech gun which serves as a weapon for combat & storage unit for Rouze Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Diamond Warrior to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Diamond Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade forming on the barrel to be let the weapon be used for close-range attacks. Rouze Absorber The Rouze Absorber is a special accessory developed by George Crawford to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouze Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouzer device to the Rider System & a specialized container for the top category Rouze Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♦J: Fusion Peacock & ♦Q: Absorb Serpent Rouze Cards & is only compatible with those cards. Initiating Jack Form modifies the Rouze Absorber with a signature diamond-peacock plaque. Though the Rouze Absorber is dubbed Diamond Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. Red Rhombus The Red Rhombus is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Diamond Warrior's Rider System. Performance Modes Fire Rhombus *'Cards Required': Fire Fly (6) This performance mode is activated with the use of the 6: "Fire Fly" card. Once 'roused', the Red Rhombus generates a fiery aura which fends against obstacles. (Never used in the series.) Rouze Cards: Diamond Suit Rouze Combos (Jack) Burning Smash *'Cards Required': Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Diamond Warrior to do a flaming drop kick, coupling 5's "DROP" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. In Jack Form, the compound effect is further increased with J-Diamond Warrior's flight capabilities. Burning Divide *'Cards Required': Drop Whale (5') + Fire Fly ('6) + Gemini Zebra (9') This card combo enhances the "Burning Smash" combo with the addition of '''9's "''GEMINI" effect. With this added effect, Diamond Warrior splits into two clones & they do a flaming drop kick on the opponent for double damage. (Jack) Burning Shot *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (2') + Rapid Pecker ('4) + Fire Fly (6''') This card combo allows Diamond Warrior to shoot out flaming fireballs like a machine gun from his rouzer. In '''Jack Form, Diamond Warrior uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude while the power of Jack Form enhances the shots. Fire-Upper Combo *'Cards Required': Fire Fly (6') + Upper Frog ('3) Diamond Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Diamond Warrior's to execute a flaming uppercut, coupling 3's "UPPERCUT" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. Bullet-Fire Combo *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (2') + Fire Fly ('6) The combo enables Diamond Warrior to use his Diamond Rouzer to fire single fireballs at a target, coupling 2's "BULLET" imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE", it is similar to the Burning Shot albeit slower & only shoots single fireballs. See Also *Sakuya Tachibana - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rivals Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Red Riders